1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to a computer-based system and method for retrieving and intelligently grouping definitions with common semantic meanings found in a repository of documents, such as web pages, without human intervention.
2. Background of the Related Art
Natural language processing (NLP) is within the field of artificial intelligence and linguistics. NLP systems respond to human language input and convert it into more formal representations for processing by computer programs, thus facilitating interaction between humans and computers. NLP is used for information retrieval, text critiquing, question answering, summarization, gaming, translation, and with search engines. The limitations of NLP are knowing what a word or phrase stands for, and knowing how to link those concepts together in a meaningful way.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of NLP by providing a system and method for identifying and retrieving definitions found in a repository of structured documents, based on glossary characteristics; employing an algorithm for finding similarity between terms, as well as similarity between senses of terms; and grouping and presenting definitions and related terms in a meaningful way to a user.